


He Loved You for Centuries

by Dophne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (past) Tony Stark/Pepper Potts - Freeform, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, M/M, More tags to come later, Protective!Steve, Steve lives forever, Steve showing Tony the future, Stony endgame, Tony is a little mad and bitter at the beginning, Tony signed a consent form, Tony thrusted 500 years into the future, but since Pepper backed out it could be seen as dub-con, cyborg!tony, dub-con, human android!Tony, it will be a bumpy road but they will get better, no pepper bashing, tony and pepper loved each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Tony wakes up in an android body five hundred years in the future with an eagerly awaiting Steve Rogers who he had not talked to since they saved the world from Thanos two decades, to him, ago.ORa cw fix-it that pushes Steve and Tony five hundred years into the future to fix their relationship and bring them back together.





	He Loved You for Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun idea, I don't know a lot about science and how it will truly advance but I thought of the idea of Steve being the one to be there and show Tony a future he helped save and shape. Also I know the likely hood of this actually succeeding in real life is slim but this is fanfic it doesn't have to be real xD. 
> 
> so Tony is mostly an android with his human brain that had also been modified by tech so he can process, think and last longer than ever before. Steve is human that has the serum to keep him alive all these centuries.

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is a white dull ceiling. It was odd that he could see every detail of all the different items in his immediate sight and process them at a speed he never could before. Guess they figured out how to revive him because he was pretty sure he died. This body was different. Not the same. He could tell because he did not have the small aches and pains he got from old age or the toll of  the years of superheroing. It was like he could not feel them at all.

 

“Good morning Mr. Stark,” a female voice spoke. Tony looked to the side and gasped. The person next to him was clearly not human and a part of him panicked that he has been taken hostage by aliens but he held it back. There was no use in panicking in this situation. If he were in danger he could figure out how to get out of here and back home. He always found a way back.

 

“Who are you?” Tony asked. He froze at the sound of his voice. It sounded like him but at the same time sounded quite _foreign._ What did they do to him?

 

“Ah, yes. I am Anita Marson,” the woman introduced, “as I remember correctly, you signed up for the reanimation program. Do you remember?”

 

“Yes,” Tony began to understand a little bit more of his situation but was still weary. Tony had convinced Pepper to join him in this program so that they could come back togeth-wait Pepper! Where’s Pepper? Tony looked around desperately. He leapt out of his bed in a hurry looking for his wife fighting off all the personal that came towards him. He needed to get to Pepper. She would be expecting him.

 

“Where is Pepper? Where is my wife?” Tony demanded looking wildly around until he came fact to face with himself. Or more like his body. It was in a metal container with a small window looking like he was peacefully asleep. He took a step towards himself, “Mr. Stark please-” and suddenly his body was engulfed in flames making Tony shout out in horrified surprise expecting to feel the searing pain of fire on his skin but nothing came.

 

“Mr. Stark please come back to bed,” Anita, Tony’s mind supplied helpfully, insisted as she crouched next to him.

 

“My wife,” Tony pressed one more time finally getting a look at himself through a reflection on one of the glass planes. He was young, and looked a lot like himself but not really, his eyes were blue to start.

 

“I am sorry Mr. Stark,” Anita began placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, “she had waited until you passed to make her decision to take out her name from our listing. I am afraid that Virginia Potts has passed on permanently.”

 

“What?” Tony shoved the woman’s hand off his shoulder, “What do you _mean she’s gone?”_

 

“I know this is hard-” “fuck put me back, kill me, I don’t want to be here! We were meant to do this together!” Tony cut her off as he felt panic rise in him. Pepper...Pepper was gone. He was alone. How long has it been anyway? Hopefully not too long.

 

“What’s the year?” Tony asked not looking at the woman.

 

She seemed to  contemplate her answer before replying truthfully, “2542.”

 

Tony turned to look at her in pure shock. It had been five hundred years. Tony had been dead for five hundred years. Everyone he ever knew was gone. They decided to wake him up anyways.

 

What a cruel world to wake up to.

 

* * *

 

Steve was on his daily run. It was one of the few things he kept up over the hundreds of years he has been alive. It was odd to think about how old he was and how much he has changed over time. He was not the same man he was a hundred years ago let alone five but he still tried to be the best man he could be. But the stubbornness and bullheadedness was still there according to Bucky and Thor seems to think that is a part of his better qualities.

 

His phone rang. Steve paused for a moment to assess the distinctive ring. He did not hesitate to answer in an instant worried, “hello? Is there something wrong? I could have sworn our appointment was in a month.”

 

“Not at all Mr. Rogers,” the woman on the other side of the phone said with a calm monotone voice, “since you are Mr. Stark’s live guardian we are here to inform you that he has been synthesized successfully into his new android body.”

 

Steve stopped dead in his tracks in shock never expecting to hear those words she just spoke to him. It took him only a second to change direction and head towards the center. Steve knew exactly where it was. He ran by it a lot wondering if this was the day and somehow it never occurred to him that it would actually happen.

 

And so he ran. Ran faster than he thought possible. Steve needed to get there. Needed to see his face. The face of the one he refused to forget. The one he made sure to always remember. That was everyone’s last wish. That he remembered them. It is what they all deserved for saving their universe. Tony most of all. The world remembers what he has done. Steve fought for them to remember, to cherish what they have for what they gave.

 

Now he will get to see him. After five hundred years he will get to look into those eyes and hear his voice. Steve knew that the droids would never live up to the real thing but it will still very much be _Tony_ that he could look and sound different but Steve would know. He just wanted to hold Tony in his arms, it’s been _so long_.

 

It took ten minutes to get to the center from where he was and seeing it so close made his heart begin to race. He hasn't been this excited in a while, he could feel the smile forming on his face.

 

He hit the front desk hard as he entered not slowing down his momentum causing the reception desk to dent a bit at the impact. Steve did not care. The receptionist blinked in surprise before spotting Steve and putting things together. She smiled at him and told him where to go. Steve didn't wait until she finished before he began to move down the hall towards the designated elevators.

 

Steve was buzzing in place but didn't dwell long enough since a moment later the elevator doors opened waiting for him to get out. He rushed out not giving people enough time to interact with him. He didn't care about them he cares about Tony.

 

He moved towards the commotion knowing that Tony was in there probably freaking out. He probably needed a face he recognized even if it was one he did not particularly like. Still, Steve was willing to work at getting Tony to forgive him. One step at a time Rogers.

 

There he was. Freaking out moving away from the doctors looking a bit crazed and angry. He stopped dead when he turned to move towards the door and saw him. They looked at it each other for what seemed like a long time. Everyone else seemed to seep away and it was only them. Steve looked into those eyes and he was so happy even if Tony's seemed filled with shock and an undertone of anger.

 

“ _Steve?”_ Tony spoke his name and Steve was ready to burst. He wanted to hold Tony in his arms, kiss him silly and tell him how much he missed him, how much he fought to keep the memory of him alive.

 

Instead he settled for saying, “Tony,” in reply with a smile which Tony did not return.

 

“You! How? Why?” Tony looked at him pained and Steve understood. Still Tony looked to be calmer and more grounded with him in the same room.

 

“Ever since J-Rhodey passed on I became your living guardian. He left it all to me in hopes I would take care of things,” Steve replied, “I made sure to keep everything in order and manage it the best I could.”

 

“Fuck you,” Tony growled, “you had no _right._ Why would you...I can't. Just fuck you.”

 

“It's great to see you Tony,” Steve said instead giving Tony a soft smile, “Pepper wanted you...she wanted you to see the future. She told me before she died that she wanted you to see what you helped create.”

 

“We were supposed to do this together,” Tony cried out, “that was the plan! What am I supposed to do now Rogers?”

 

Steve just looked into Tony’s eyes and saw the sadness anger and fear. It reminded Steve that no matter how long it has been for him and how much he has been able to move on _Tony_ had not a slither of it. That the man saw Steve as nothing more than a teammate that he used to work with. Their relationship never recovered like Steve would like but he hoped that Tony would be willing to give him a chance. Steve wasn't the same man as he was all those centuries ago but he would understand if Tony...if Tony wanted nothing to do with him.

 

“Live,” Steve blurred out and Tony's eyes snapped to his, “live. See the world that your Pepper wanted you to see. Greet the people who looked up to you for so long. Re-reunite with old friends who have missed you. Even if you decide later to...to terminate at least you got a glimpse of the world before saying your true goodbye.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony glared at him for a long moment but mutely nodded at Steve before turning around and adamantly not giving Steve any face. Tony had never really gotten over Siberia even if he tried his best to be civil with Steve for as long as he had lived back...back then. Now one of the last people he wanted to see was there to greet him.

 

“They have my contact information…” Steve whispered, “let me know when-if you want to see me again. I know I am not who you wanted to see but it’s easier to deal with things when you have a familiar face around. I will be uh, sitting in the quad for a bit.”

 

“Does it have to be yours?” Tony bites harshly not really meaning for it come out the way it does. He took a sharp breath and tried to swallow his anger and continued instead saying, “thanks Rogers...for not letting me wake up alone. I-this...this is not how I imagined it to play out.”

 

Steve just gave a small smile as Tony turned to look at the man he had not really spoken to for years one last time before he left Tony alone. The doctors surrounded him and guided him to sit back on his bed. Tony was really thankful to have Steve close by. He may still feel the brewing feelings under his skin but he really was glad that Steve had come. It calmed him knowing he knew someone and that he was just one call away.

 

“Mr. Stark,” the doctor looked at him pulling Tony’s attention to him, “you are now a human-integrated android system. We salvaged most of your mind intact and were able to replace any damaged parts with artificial pathways. Still, all your memories, feelings, and thoughts are your own. We will monitor you and run some tests to make sure everything is in order. You can consume human food but you do not require much to sustain yourself. Same goes for sleep. You will need some to keep your brain healthy but you do not need as much as you did before. Once we finish our tests you should be ready to go.”

 

Tony continued to listen to doctors as they continued their monologue and instructions for him. Once they finished prepping him they began to guide him through each of the tests. It had bugged him a bit but he had asked one of the nurses to call Steve back into the room. Tony did not want to be alone while he had someone poking and prodding at him. He hated it but he knew Steve would not come to gloat at him or shove this in his face. And as fast as he requested the super soldier, Steve was there by his side. They never touched but Steve was a constant pillar standing there letting Tony know he was not alone. And just for a moment, Tony felt like he could actually do this. That waking up in the future was not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [My Tumblr](http://queendophne.tumblr.com) | [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Queen_Doph) | [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/queen_doph/)


End file.
